


hungover shenanigans

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, blessed cute boys, curly haired marvin, hungover marvin, sassy whizzer, top marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: fluffy morning fun between two gays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Whizzer stretched out on the bed, curling his toes luxuriously and yawning widely.

“Morning, doll-”

Whizzer was cut off by a smack to the eye and a grumble to his left. 

This grumble came from a certain curly haired Marvin with a hideous hangover and hideous bedhead.

Ah. For once, Marvin had been the one to drink copious amounts of alcohol. The two of them had been invited over to the Weisenbachfeld household to play Mario Kart and bitch about people, and so they had. With alcohol. Which was mostly consumed by Marvin.

“Morning, princess.” This was less of the sugary, husky and soft voice that Whizzer was used to from morning Marvin. This was a growl, the opposite of soft- and Whizzer wasn't exactly against it.

Whizzer leaned over, brushing one of the many stray curly locks out of his eyes. He nibbled on Marvin’s earlobe, trailing a hand down his bare chest.

“Come on, gorgeous. Let's go get you some water. And pills. And dear god, brush your teeth. Your mouth smells like death.” He grimaced.

After ten minutes of bribing Marvin with kisses to get out of bed, the pair found themselves in the kitchen. 

Marvin had been forced to chug a glass of water, Whizzer promising him he’d reward him with kisses.

He put the empty glass down in triumph, leaning forward expectantly, eyes closed. Whizzer rolled his eyes heavenwards, slowly sauntering across the kitchen to place a soft kiss on Marvin’s lips. 

In turn, Marvin picked Whizzer up by the waist and sat him down on the counter. Whizzer squealed. 

“Marv, Marv, oh my god!” he cried, giggling. 

Marvin grinned, holding Whizzer by the thighs. “Mm, you like that, baby?”

“Yeah,  _ fuck,  _ you- you're very chipper for someone who slapped me in the face less than half an hour ago.” 

The shorter of the two smirked, threading a hand into Whizzer’s hair and tugging lightly. “Yeah, well. You make me feel better, princess.” He paused, watching the taller man’s face. “Just don't moan  _ too  _ loud. My head does still ache a little.”

Whizzer scoffed. “Yeah, like you’d make me moan that loud and- ah!” He gasped as Marvin picked him up once more.

Marvin laughed giddily. “Oh, are you sure about that?” 

He carried them back to the bedroom, and they would soon ruin the bed they made once already that morning.


	2. the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened the night before the hangover

It didn't take a genius to note that Whizzer Brown was awful at Mario Kart. It also didn't take a genius to note that Mendel Weisenbachfeld was letting him win, or that an extremely tipsy Marvin was enjoying the fact that Whizzer was bad at something, or that Jason just wanted to leave.

“How’re things with Trina, ‘Del?” Marvin asked, mainly to distract him from the game.

“Better. Great. Lovely. I don't know why you divorced her, she's great in be-”

Marvin cut him off, not wanting to make Jason anymore traumatised than he already was.

“Woah, your  _ child  _ is here! And I’m gay, ‘Del- how could I not be… have you like, seen my boyfriend?” He turned to Whizzer who happened to be reclining on the sofa, one leg over the other and a controller in his hands. Marvin put down his controller, leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on Whizzer’s mouth and whisper something about him being pretty.

Unfortunately though, this left time for both Jason and Mendel to overtake Marvin, and they cackled in unison, sharing a hi-five. 

“That's not fair!” Marvin whined. “I mean, look how pretty he is. You wouldn't be able to resist him either.” 

“You're shitfaced, Marv.” Mendel smiled.

Whizzer gestured to Mendel. “He's right, doll. And I don't say that often. No offence, Mendel.”

“None taken!” 

It soon became midnight, and Jason had long since retired to bed. Mendel had beat the other two at Mario Kart by far, nursing one final victory drink as he sent the couple off in a cab.

He wrapped his arms around Marvin for awhile, so long in fact that Whizzer tapped him on the shoulder, outraged.

“Hey, bitch. Get off my boyfriend.”

“Eh, eh, eh- get in here.” Mendel insisted, opening his arms for Whizzer to join.

“Hell no. No way.”

“Come on, come on!”

Reluctantly, Whizzer entered the group hug, being squeezed on both sides. They stayed like this for a minute in complete silence.

“This is the worst threesome I've ever had.” muttered Whizzer.

Marvin lost it, and Whizzer practically had to carry the giddy, hysterical and absolutely shitfaced man to the cab.

“You're so drunk, doll.”

“No, I'm not! I'm having a giddy seizure…” 

~~~

“Drink the water.”

“You're pretty.”

“I know, drink the fucking water.”

“Kiss me.” 

This had been going on for awhile. Marvin lay in bed, making moon eyes at Whizzer, half naked, a glass of water being thrust at him and curls scattered across his face. 

Whizzer narrowed his eyes, pecking at Marvin’s lips. “You're lucky you're hot, babe.”

Marvin swooned, chugging the water. He placed the empty glass on the bedside table and pulled Whizzer onto the bed with him, kissing all over his face and relishing in the giggles it elicited. 

“You're  _ gorgeous,  _ Whiz. So, so, gorgeous, and mine… all mine… god, I'm lucky.” He rambled.

“You're drunk.”

“Yeah, I am.” He thumbed Whizzer’s bottom lip. “But you're still gorgeous.”

They kissed slowly, Marvin working a hand into Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer lowered his voice, and whispered seductively,

“I'm not having sex with you.” 

Marvin whined.

“Not when you're drunk.”

The curly haired man rolled his eyes. “Fine. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Now, cuddle me. I’m sleepy.” Whizzer whispered.

“Yeah, you must be from all those games of Mario Kart you lost.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man I just like mendel

**Author's Note:**

> "what should I write about?"
> 
> "idk. morning fluff."
> 
> "lol k."


End file.
